The present invention relates to a golf training apparatus, and, in particular, to a golf training apparatus designed to restrain a golfer's head movement during his swing.
It is a common practice among golfers to use training devices in order to perfect their stance and/or their swing. Some of these devices are part of equipment available for use at driving ranges or on the golf course and some are portable units which are owned by golfers and are used in small areas such as a home or an office.
In order to have proper contact with a golf ball when swinging a golf club, the golfer's head must be substantially immobile. Head movement will cause the golfer to improperly move other portions of his body, thus preventing the golf club from making proper contact with the golf ball.
Undesirable head movement during a golf swing is difficult to detect. Since the golfer must coordinate all of his body movements while maintaining his head immobility, it is difficult to detect head movement and such movement is difficult to overcome.
Most of the presently available devices seek to enhance the control of head movement through means which such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,569,766, 1,668,023, 4,098,509 and 4,560,166, all of which disclose an audible signalling device; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,244, 3,729,200, 2,461,826 and 2,077,318 all of which disclose a visual signalling device; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,765 which discloses a locking device. None of the presently available devices, however, provide for correcting head movement of a golfer by concentrating in particular on restraining the golfer's head to resist head movement from back to front or from side to side during an ensuing golf swing. Additionally, the presently available devices are awkward or complex mechanisms which are not practical for use on a golf course.
It is the opinion of many golfers that proper control of head movement during the golfer's swing will contribute much toward the improvement of a golfer's skill in the game of golf. Thus, it would be an advantage for golfers to have access to a device which restrains head movement without any complicated activity on the part of the golfer. What is needed, therefore, is a simple and inexpensive device which will help a golfer improve his overall swing by concentrating on restraining the movement of the golfer's head to resist the head from moving from back to front or from side to side during the golfer's swing.